Daddy Discord
by Mr. Dashy
Summary: Little Screwball Discord finds her daddy again, but at what cost?


Daddy Discord

"Hey Screwball! You crazy little idiot, your dad's dead! Celestia beat the crap out of him a hundred years ago!" a young brown colt screamed on the playground.

"You should stop waiting you stupid filly! Your stupid dad's dead!" another colt joined him

"why you would wait for someone that's a maniac I don't know!" a small pink filly chimed in

"I heard he's not even a pony" A second filly throws at the center of their scorn on the corner of the playground

They all started to laugh loudly, hatefully, ignorantly.

Sitting on the fence staring into the sun was a filly with the brightest bubblegum pink coat in all of equestria, with a mane and tail the dark purple of clouds lighting up during a thunderstorm, rimmed with a soft fluffy white. She turns, not affected in the least by her classmates insults, she held her head high, proud, powerful. Those closest to her flinched when she turned around. her eyes, one the color of her mane and the other the color of her coat, pierced directly into the souls of those around her, turning their minds into mush. By all standards she was very attractive, but no one saw her this way. She was seen a crazy, psychotic, stupid "screwball chaos".

"daddy's much better than a pony, he's a manticore!" her eyes lit up with a fiery passion that caused most of the other children cringe.

"whatever he is screwball, he's a loser!" the young brown cult from before chucked a rock towards screwball.

All of them but screwball gasped as the rock turned into liquid chocolate as it smashed into her face. Then they grew silent as they heard a sound that shook them to their core. It was such a pure sound, but also the most dissonant sound they'd ever heard, it was laughter, innocent laughter. Innocent laughter that sounded like the end of their life. They grew cold, wanted to fall down and cry and despair, but were locked in place. Looking for the sound proved futile. But then they listened, and followed their ears to little screwball discord.

Her head thrown back, mouth wide open. The sound was emanating from her. So beautiful, so cold, so final. Adding to the completely confusing effect of her pure chaotic laughter were her eyes. Wide open, and unforgiving. The sound, her eyes, her body. None of it matched. She was the living entity of the elements of disharmony. More than that, she was the daughter of discord chaos.

She stopped laughing, licked the chocolate off her face, and giggled as she walked past the still too-shocked-to-move fillies and colts on the playground. Right before she entered the door she turned around and said

"just wait till I get daddy back. He'll make you dance" she giggled again and walked into the class room.

Once inside she walked over to a powerfully looking young black colt.

"hey storm! They were making fun of my daddy again, but I'm pretty sure I showed them!" a tear slid down her cheek as she said this.

"I bet you did my little screwball. I'll talk to them. I understand you. They probly just too stupid to understand your father." He nuzzled her mane gently

"oh storm. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much. The only one who understands me. When daddy gets back, I'll make sure he let's you come with us to turn everything around. We'll have fun together! Maybe you can even help us kill celestia!"

"oh. Yeah. Cant wait!" he said grinning into her eyes.

Riiiiiiiing!

"Come in class! Recess is over" Ms. Cherilee called out the door

*shivers* it's so cold out tonight, I wish daddy where here to make me warm.

Those kids on the playground. . . I don't let them see it, but they make me hurt inside. Daddy made their life interesting, fun! But they killed him. Why? Why do they get to have their worthless parents and make fun of me when I'm all alone!

" I want daddy discord!" I shout in dispair

"your father's dead!" a voice came from somewhere in the darkness. It sounded familiar. And it pulled a strong feeling of hate and loathing from in my heart. But I cant place why. . .

"Who's there?" I want daddy.

"don't you remember me?" as he said this I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head, felt my warm blood trickle down the side of my face. And I knew. I look down. A rock. It was from The colt from the playground.

"hahahaha!" many voices started laughing, all colts. At least five.

"You better leave! If I get angry I'll-

"you'll what? Chocolate us to death?" lots of laughter "You didn't get very many of your fathers lame powers did you!" more laughter, one sounds warm, but cold… it couldn't be "we brought a friend who told us one of your secrets. He said your blood is made of chocolate!" oh no, I only told one pony that, but it just couldn't be. He wouldn't. "get her storm!"

"with pleasure" he stepped out, grinning at me. His jet black coat glistening in the darkness. None of the love from earlier, only some crazy joy, pure, evil, joy.

"storm" it wasn't a question, it wasn't even a statement. In that split second when he stepped into the light I had realized there was no going back. He was never my friend. I hate him for deceiving me. That was a warning, a warning he apparently missed.

Storm charged at me. He was much bigger and stronger than me, so I couldn't defend myself as he pinned me to the ground and looked into my eyes.

"silly little screwball. You didn't actually think I loved you did you? No one could love you! Your daddy didn't even love you. He left you all alone." He leaned down as my heart turned to stone and lick the cut on my forehead. It stung… not just physicly either.

"hey guys! She wasn't lying! Her blood really taste like chocolate!"

"Really?"

Here they come…

The next thing I knew, I was being bit until I bled, beat with stones, sliced open with sharpened sticks… tongues digging at my wounds. Saliva burning my flesh. it was so painful, I didn't know what to do. So I laughed. I laughed the laugh that always made my daddy smile, and all the stupid ponies cringe. They stopped.

"she crazy man!" the brown one shouted

"yeah, let's get out of here. I'm full anyway" storm said to the others a bit shakily.

Good, I want him to be afraid of me. I want them all to be afraid.

The last thing I saw was storms tail disappearing into the darkness, a tear slid down my cheek and I blacked out.

"We're taking a field trip to the statue garden today class!"

Stupid ms. Cherilee. She doesn't even care that I look half dead. No one does. Maybe I should just stop going to school.

*5 minutes later, in the garden"

"and this is the statue of the horrible evil manticore discord. I told them they should move this ugly statue from the gardens years ago. But for some reason they havn't been able to."

Stupid ms. Cherilee. That's my daddy discord. Stupid tears, stop coming out! You're angry not sad! I'm gonna stay here with daddy…

The rest of the class moves on to the next statue, not even paying attention to me. I sit there by daddy for hours and hours. Day slowly turns into night. As I get sleepy I look down. . .

"what's that?" there's markings on the base of the statue. Chaos markings! Daddy taught my his special ancient language long ago.

"chocolate is life" silly daddy, leaving a message like that for me. "Woah!" I fell over grooves in the ground. Wait, there are grooves in the ground? I should wipe away all this grass, maybe dad left another message for me.

*five minutes later*

It's a spell circle. . . a life spell circle, like the one daddy used to make me. Maybe…

I walk up to the statue of my father.

"so there you are my dad, a statue oh so cold so dead. You tore the world apart and every pony lost their head. I would have carried on, making chaos for you instead. Cause you are my daddy discord, and I am a piece of you"

I went to the princess celestia statue and tore off her horn, then I walked back to the statue.

"here you come daddy"

I walk towards the edge of the spell circle, and smile towards my daddy. The only one who loves me, the only one to truly make me smile. I lift her horn in the air and bring itdown into my arm, but I don't stop to feel the pain, I need to make sure I give enough. I tear it back out and plunge it deep in to my thigh, over and over again, stabbing and stabbing, until I give one final fall. I feel the horn slide into my stomach, tearing skin flesh and organ alike.

I watch as my warm, chocolate blood flows down the grooves towards the base of the statue, I watch as the statue disappears I watch as all the colors in the world invert. I watch as mountains turn upside down. I watch. . . as my daddy appears.

"I'm free! Free once again! May equestria return to it's natural chaotic state! Come my little abomination, don't die now, we have work to do screwball, time for fun!"

He lifts me into his warm lion paw. I feel something bubbling up inside me. Building. At first all that happens is chocolate choking me and spilling out my mouth. But then I laugh, the tone makes daddy smile.

"why do you laugh my dear? The fun hasn't even started yet."

"I always laugh when you're near."

"you'll be laughing for awhile then darling."

"daddy. Let's make them dance."

* * *

I will upload more chapters if my readers so wish for me to do so. :)


End file.
